


Who Friended Hoonie Rabbit?

by TheGreatWitchSugoi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatWitchSugoi/pseuds/TheGreatWitchSugoi
Summary: An eight year old's heartfelt wish turns into a thirty year old's floppy-eared nightmare.





	Who Friended Hoonie Rabbit?

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for Easter, here's my Spring contribution to the Starry Nights collection.

Pink balloons. Pink banners and tablecloth. Yellow ribbons. Cream and peach streamers. Rainbow confetti. A round white sheet cake with hearts, stars, and little wax forest creatures with beady, black eyes and tiny lined smiles.

 

The current stage for an eight year old boy's birthday party. Said eight year old boy at the center of the festivities wanted to puke.

 

"Niel, smile a little. She did the best she could under short notice. It's a rather nice party, isn't it?" His mother barely paid a glance, her attention divided between the party and cell phone in her hand. She was in the middle of a conversation with a client, attempting to cheer up or rather convince her son that this embarrassing party wasn't akin to Chinese water torture. Extreme yes, but what did you really expect from a third grader? All the other boys from the neighborhood and a few from class were clowning around and seemed to be having an alright time (there was plenty of sugar around after all and Daniel had plenty of games). However, their snickers at the decorations and cake couldn't be contained. Daniel couldn't even be mad at them, in their shoes, he'd mock the girly baby party as well.

 

He was madder at himself for inviting these stupidheads over thinking this party wouldn't be embarrassing.

 

He was mad at his stupid auntie who ordered all this lame stuff for his party because she still thinks he's two years old.

 

But most of all, he was mad at his stupid parents for being so stupid and being so stupid in love with their stupid jobs they couldn't see how mad and miserable he was. He just wanted to eat his cake and ice cream already and go up to his room and stay there until his hair reached his butt.

 

"Oh, sweetie, before I forget." His mother finally closed her cell phone and grabbed a gift from the pile over in the living room corner. The box was just as pink as the rest of party and contained a little yellow duck pattern on the white ribbon wrapping it. He hated it already. She plopped the box down in front of him and Daniel just frowned. "Open this before we cut the cake. Your auntie wants a picture with you and blowing out the candles with it. She promises you'll love it!"

 

The elementary schooler didn't believe a single word of that last sentence. He quickly ripped through the wrapping paper and pulled off the top of the box. Egads, it was even worse than his still developing mind could imagine. A stuffed rabbit. A PINK stuffed rabbit. With huge, shiny black eyes and a heart shaped nose. Auntie HATED him. The feeling was mutual.

 

Daniel glared down the offensively cute stuffed animal as roars of laughter came from around the table. He wanted to SCREAM. Mother ever clueless, just cooed at the adorable gift from her sister and begin lighting the candles on the cake. Everyone began singing Happy Birthday but nothing sounded happy in the sneers and jeers mixed with mom's indifference. When the song ended, he turned his attention from the evil, stupid looking rabbit and to the even more sinister and stupid looking cake. This was the part where he made a wish. He's done this seven times before. But something felt a lot more desperate this time. A weight on his heart that he couldn't quite place and a lift in his mind that tingled with something he might have called magic.

 

_**Make a wish.** _

 

Daniel shut his eyes tightly as he prepped his lips to blow. Thinking as loudly as he could to anyone that'd hear him: ' _... I wish... I wish... I wasn't so lonely.'_

 

_**Now blow.** _

 

* * *

 

**Twenty-Two Years Later**

 

Kang Daniel blew lightly on the piping hot cup of Americano he grabbed from the Starbucks across the street from his office building. This Starbucks in particular always made their drinks too hot and it’d take a good twenty minutes plus a lot of light blowing before it was the coffee was even drinkable. Well, drinkable without scorching the taste out of your tongue.

 

He continued the action while making his way towards his cubicle and his huge shoulder caught the side of an incoming coworker. Barely managing to save his one source of fuel in the morning, the tall blonde turned to apologize but the dark haired coworker didn’t even spare a backwards glance in his direction just called out with a wave of his hand, “You’re excused, asshole.”

 

Letting out a shaky breath, Daniel continued towards his desk, nearly bumping into an intern with a stack of folders a mile high and tripping over a railway of cords running across the entrance to his area. He heaved a huge sigh of relief as he finally reached the safe haven of his cubicle and set down his coffee to continue cooling as he began logging into his computer.

 

“Morning, Kang.” A voice that he was sure belonged to his supervisor deadpanned. Before Daniel could return the greeting, he was assaulted by stacks of file folders. “Need those logged into the system before the end of the day. Also, you’re on file room so put them away when you’re done.” Daniel nodded in affirmation and once again attempted to greet her but was cut off by the sight of her retreating back, heels thumping on the carpet.

 

He turned back to the mountain of additional work that had been dropped on him and with a deep sigh motioned to move them to a clear spot on the desk when another voice cut into his space. “Hi, Daniel!” The man called looked up and found a bobbed, perky brunette smiling down at him. Cindy? If he recalled her name correctly.

 

“Oh, good morning.” He greeted her, just falling short of matching her brightness.

 

“So I was just wondering, a few of us are going out for drinks tonight… would you be interested in joining us?” The girl chirped in a voice so criminally sweet and high pitched with eyes sparkling with hope the sight making Daniel’s heart feel like a lump of useless coal. This wasn’t the first time she’s attempted to invite him to an after work gathering and it wasn’t the first time he’d have to decline her.

 

“Sorry, I have some errands to run right after work. Maybe another time?” It was honestly the truth… this time. His mother was expecting him to help clean out the old attic and accompany her to the Goodwill afterwards to donate all his old stuff. Cindy’s smile kept in place but the watts in its brightness visibly fell.

 

“Oh… I see. Well, yeah, another time then.” Daniel tried to offer his best smile, feeling bad for once again letting her down but also a small sign of relief welled in him, “Thanks for inviting me though, Cindy. Have a good shift!”

 

The girl’s smile fell by another quarter as she gently corrected, “It’s Mindy.”

 

Well this was super awkward.

 

The blonde male’s mouth moved to apologize but Mindy was already moving away with a wave of goodbye. He reached out his hand to stop her… and somehow his coffee was in the direct path of the motion. Thankfully, it had been long enough to cool to drinkable status or Daniel might have been treating 3rd degree burns on top of now having clean up all the warm, sticky liquid now covering his slacks, his shoes, his keyboard, and some of the very folders he needed to put back into filing cabinets at the end of the day.

 

It was going to be one of _those_ days.

 

* * *

 

 

" **Daniel**!"

 

"OW!!"

 

The man called out stood up too fast and smacked his head against a lower hanging beam. Licking his lips in a frustration, he called out, "Yes, mom?"

 

"Are you done yet? I got a date tonight, we need to drop this crap off now."

 

At least _someone_ was getting laid that night. How lovely it was the person who suggested they get this extensive task done on a Thursday night to begin with... and who was of _very_ little actual help the whole time.

 

Daniel was nearing the conclusion of the cleanup, only a couple of boxes of his old toys left. All of which were certainly going to the donation bin. "Almost, just gimme a few." He answered as he began picking up one box and carefully sliding it down the stairs. Hopefully a cat wasn't in the way at the mom--

 

"YEOWWWWW!!!"

 

Oops. Well, not like he particularly adored his mother's cats anyway. He WAS a cat person but those furry nightmares took too much after their owner.

 

The blonde glanced over to the remaining box and began to pick it up to join the other but as he turned towards the attic door, he heard a soft plop. His eyes traveled down and to the side, scanning to find the source of the noise. The source, a soft plush pink rabbit. A VERY familiar rabbit. One he was going to REALLY enjoy putting out of his life for good.

 

"Why hello there, you cute little fucker. What was your name again… ah, Hoonie. Yes. Miss me? Well too bad, you’re about to be some other poor sap's problem." Daniel cooed as he turned back, slightly kicking the plush rabbit, scooping it with his foot, then kicking it up into the air to be caught in his free hand. He placed the limp plush on his shoulder and carried it down along with the rest of his old toy box. He thought he heard another feline yelp and a slight intrusion under his foot, but paid it no heed as he made his way to the car.

 

Mother Kang was already waiting in the passenger's seat as Daniel packed the boxes into the trunk and whatever couldn't fit, he pushed in the backseat of the Camry. As he stuffed into the last box, the pink little rabbit slipped off his shoulder and into the backseat. The thirty year old man was about to grab it and place it in a box but his mother cut through his thought process with a "I'm on a schedule Daniel, let's go!". So Daniel shut the backdoor and rushed to the driver's seat.

 

As he backed out the driveway, Hoonie remain wedged in the backseat, slipping from view.

 

* * *

 

Long fingers searched blindly for a light switch, flicking it on to reveal a pretty decent bachelor pad. A fair sized living area with a large three seat sofa, a coffee table, and a 42 inch TV with three different gaming systems attached. Beyond on the right, set a cozy kitchen in the open layout with a bar area acting as the only barrier between it and the living room. A small dining area that could only fit a round, breakfast table on the far wall. On the left was the entrance to the half bath for guests and at the very back was the single master bathroom.

 

No roommates. No bunking relatives. No invasive "hers". Just his two cats, Rooney and Peter, lazily cuddling on the couch. It was a solitary life Daniel had grown very comfortable with and had no intention of disturbing with things like dates and mixers. His job wasn't great but it was a constant. As long as he did what was expected of him without fuss, he was guaranteed a check every two weeks. People were unpredictable. Temperamental. They were selfish. They were mean. They tore you up. They let you down. People never did like him much and he didn't care much for them either.

 

The next couple of hours were spent in front of the TV as he slurped down low mein and choked on dry sesame chicken (he never cared for this place's food but they were the only hole in the wall Chinese place on the way home from his mother's). He played a little Fortnite before turning it off and heading towards the shower. When he got out, he found Rooney curled up on his bed while Peter seemed to be roaming the kitchen. He pulled on a wife beater and some boxers (he assumed was clean, he did a sniff test and they passed as unoffensive) before flopping down face first in bed.

 

It had been one of those days. But it was routine. He could manage it and he wouldn't want it any other way.

 

* * *

 

The morning started off uneventful enough.

 

Got up. Brushed teeth. Fed the cats. Microwaved sausage biscuit for breakfast. Got dressed. Headed out.

 

Things didn't take a turn for the unusual until Daniel started up the car and distinctly heard a soft yawn from the backseat. He looked up in the mirror and spotted a single arm stretching into the air. Someone was in the car. Someone was in the car he was 98% sure he had locked the previous night. **SOMEONE WAS IN THE DAMN CAR**.

 

Daniel ghosted out of the car with barely so much as a door slam heard.

 

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUCCCKKKK. What to do? WHAT TO DO. Call the police? No, that would make him late for work. Let the person have the car and call a cab?

 

Maybe... just ask the person to leave? He was a big guy, surely he could... handle... it?

 

Hopefully, they'd just be scared enough by his size. It typically never worked out that way for him in other situations but no harm in keeping the dream alive.

 

Distressed and uncertain what would greet him on the other side of the car door, Daniel reached out and carefully pulled the door to the backseat open. He was greeted with the sight of a messy tuft of pink hair... and... …and... ... was that a _rabbit_ ear?

 

Before his mind could catch up with his hand, he was already reaching out to tug at the foreign accessory because surely it wasn't real--

 

"Oh my gallon of ice cream, it's warm?"

 

"Yes, it’s my ear, jerkwad. Can you stop before you tear it off?" A deep and grouchy voice emitted from the pink figure in front of him.

 

The blonde male stepped back as it shifted, turning over so the intruder could properly face him. Whatever type of person Daniel was expecting to see. This… didn’t even remotely pop in his mind as a possibility. The face attached to the pink hair and bunny ears was cute. Very cute. Pretty even. The only problem he really had with the face is that it was looking at him quite annoyed as if _he_ were the one found in this guy’s backseat and not the other way around.

 

“Well? You’re going to let me out or gawk at me like an idiot all day?”

 

The mouth on this face was pretty damn awful too.

 

Daniel let go of the ear and stepped back to let this rabbit guy out of his car but as the pink stranger got up, the blonde realized something dire and nearly slammed the door shut back again. Instead, he opted to use his body as a shield to prevent the guy from stepping out. Pink guy once again gave him a glare that could melt glaciers as he snapped, “What the freckle is your deal?”

 

“Where are your _clothes_?” Kang Bodyshield stammered out. 

 

Rabbit guy blinked a few times then looked down to inspect himself as if he didn’t trust Daniel’s words. A deep scowl etched his pretty features and a low groan escaped his pink lips as he looked up past Daniel’s hovering face and to the sky as if speaking to some cosmic entity, “You couldn’t give me clothes? Really? Why I’d agree to this crappy wish fudg—"

 

“I’m sorry but can you please tell me what are you doing in my car?” Daniel shot out.

 

This was freaking crazy. All his doors were locked when he came to the car, no signs this person broke in, it was like he was already in the car the whole time. This sour mouthed rabbit dude in his backseat didn’t seem in the mood for explanations though as he tried to get up again but Daniel once again blocked his escape. Mind reeling trying to figure out what to do with this character, the blonde heard a truck breeze by and he decided to focus on the immediate matter of getting this guy covered up, “Look, can you just… hold on? I’m going to go grab something for you to wear alright?”

 

The stranger just breathed out in annoyance again giving Daniel a sharp side eye, going up and down before landing on his face, “Okay sure, not like you’ve already kept me waiting over ten years or something, let’s add an extra five minutes to it. I’m an endless well of patience.”

 

Daniel decided not to try to even decipher what that meant, closing the door to hide this guy away again and running back into the apartment building.

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay... can you... explain that, one more time?"

 

Daniel looked across the small, round dining table at the pink menace currently sitting perched on the only other chair to the set and sipping on some chocolate milk that he requested and dressed in one of Daniel's oversized dress shirts... and a pair of old boxers. He admit, as fascinating as the thighs and bushy tail sticking out from underneath the shirt were, he really couldn't stop staring at those ears that were reacting spectacularly to every piece of conversation so far. No matter how coolly expressive this guy remained even as he told his ridiculous tale, those ears gave away every single thought. Now, if only Daniel was a bit better at reading people, he could tell if this guy was lying. Because he _HAD_ to be.

 

The mouth that was previously attached to the rim of glass containing the sweet, creamy liquid starting moving again, this time, with a slight milk mustache that Daniel had to contain a giggle over. "I'm Hoonie. As in your stuffed rabbit, Hoonie."

 

"No you're not."

 

"Pretty sure I am."

 

"Prove it." Daniel really wasn't sure why he was arguing with this clearly crazy furry instead of showing him the door but he was pretty interested in what exactly was this dude's deal. But what he was claiming was something that just couldn't be possible.

 

"Hoonie" remained unfazed however and just licked his lips (wiping off the milkstache much to Daniel's disappointment) in thought. "Okay then, you got me on your eighth birthday. I was a gift from your aunt who planned the whole party because your parents were so busy at the time. You originally named me Jihoon after your least favorite contestant on your favorite show (thank you by the way, I appreciate the sentiment) but your mom thought Hoonie was cuter so that's what stuck." Daniel's hands ran through his locks in thought as he tried to find some inconsistencies. "Hoonie" continued, "At first, I stayed mostly on your bed. Do you still do that sleep talking thing? That was super annoying but anyway, your mom forced you to take me on trips to your aunt's house. That was VERY pink and always smelled like Lysol and coffee. You hated going there because she was convinced you were perceptually five and her yard had a ton of bugs that you were terrified of. In fact one time we were sitting on the porch and this freaking huge beetle landed right on your thigh and you piss--"

 

"Okay, OKAY. Alright. I see now." The thirty year old interrupted. His hands were completely buried in his hair now, elbows firmly on the table as he tried to process everything this strange guy claiming to be his old stuffed rabbit was saying.

 

"You see?"

 

"I see see."

 

"So does that make me a seesaw?" A giggle escaped Daniel's mouth over the dumb joke and he quickly clamped his mouth shut as he attempted to get his bearings. How could this guy possibly know all this? Was he maybe some cracked classmate he used to hang and share these stories with? As far as he could recall, he had no friends he really confided in growing up. This guy didn't look remotely familiar either... and he's pretty damn certain he'd remember hanging with a furry.

 

"Okay, so let's say you're telling the truth... how did you become..." Temporarily, Daniel removed a hand from his hair to gesture a sweeping motion to Hoonie's alleged new form.

 

Hoonie bristled his very human nose in agitation, ears hinging up and down. It was stupidly adorable. "You wished you weren't lonely, right? Well, here I am, your new best friend. Your wish come true." Hoonie ended with a cute smile and an open flower hand pose underneath his chin.

 

Daniel didn’t prod further after that. Instead, he gave Hoonie a good long stare then stood straight up and began walking towards the door. Hoonie followed, double stepping to catch up with the taller male’s longer strides. “Where are you going?” He probed.

 

“To my job.”

 

“Oh… yeah, adults have those don’t they…” The rabbit murmured to himself. “Well, when will you be back?”

 

“Whenever.” “What kind of lame answer is tha—"

 

**_Slam._ **

 

The pink haired rabbit man just glared through the door slammed in his face as if it could penetrate and burn the retreating man on the other end. He turned back to take a sweeping glance of the apartment he was left in and mused, "Surprised he didn’t kick me out actually. I wouldn’t leave someone I just met alone in MY house but he never was the most well done cookie…"

 

Taking a stroll through the bachelor pad with clothes and take out haphazardly thrown all over the place, he reached the kitchen that barely looked cooked in but had plenty of dirty dishes in the sink. He passed by a small island in the middle that looked to be for cutting but instead had various items covering it. One item in particular stuck out, being a thick, folded, black leather square in the midst of all the chaos. Hoonie picked up the object and flapped it open to see rows of credit cards, a billfold of cash, and a driver’s license with a picture of one Kang Daniel (though not so blonde) goofily smiling.

 

He smirked to himself as some ideas popped into his mind, “Definitely not the most well done cookie.”

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel returned later that night to an empty apartment.

 

No lights. No noises in the background. No signs of the life beyond the familiar glowing eyes of his feline companions. No sign anything that morning took place.

 

It was just the sign he was hoping for.

 

He locked the door behind him then moved over to the couch (that was strangely devoid of any game controllers, clothing, or empty snack containers as he’d usually find himself accidentally sitting on) heaving a sigh of relief. Rooney came up beside him and he gave her chin a scratch as he asked, “You don’t see any cute rabbit dudes around here, do ya girl?” She meowed lazily and shifted on her stomach. Her owner continued, “Yeah thought so. And of all the things, he was even claiming to be my old stuffed rabbit. Crazy, right? I mean, I took that dumb thing down to the Goodwill last night and---“

 

Suddenly, like a movie reel on rewind, everything that happened last night played in front of him. The plush. The shoulder. The slipping. The nagging.

 

Hoonie never made it to the donation center.

 

Hoonie was in his backseat.

 

The same backseat his visitor was found asleep in this morning.

 

Without a single sign he had broken in. Without a sign---

 

_Ka-chink_

 

Daniel’s head snapped towards the front door as someone turned the lock. Not even his mother had a spare key to his home. Jolting out of his seat (and annoying Rooney to the point she hissed), he looked around for something, anything that he could use as a weapon but came up short as the door swung open and he let out a scream.

 

“Oh you’re back. Good. Come help me with these groceries.”

 

The tall, fully grown man immediately stopped screaming and blinked at the requester standing in his doorway. Requesting was none other than his visitor from that morning. Except this time, Mr. Rabbit was also dressed in what Daniel was certain was his own pair of sweatpants rolled up at the ends so they weren’t dragging, a LAP shirt he’d never worn dug from behind his closet, and an old, light green jacket. On top of his head was a baseball cap of which he could catch just a slight hint of a floppy ear stuffed underneath. In all, the combination was quite dreadful. Though not as dreadful as the realization that he hadn’t hallucinated, he didn’t dream, this rabbit guy… this Hoonie person…

 

“Ouch!” Daniel cried out as he was rudely punched in the arm, his thoughts interrupted and lost to the wind.

 

Hoonie stood next to him, puffing up in annoyance. “Stop spacing out, you haven’t eaten right? Hurry up, let’s get this fridge stocked so we can eat. I picked up this beautiful rotisserie chicken. By the way, underneath the doormat? Really? Such a terribly cliche place to leave a spare key. Fix that and oh,” The pink haired nightmare reached into his (his, as in Daniel’s) jacket pocket and took out a very familiar looking wallet.

 

The wallet's appearance that smacked Daniel with the revelation that he hadn’t taken out to use all day.

 

Smiling cutely as if he hadn’t just fucking _raided_ someone else’s closet, used _their_ money without permission, and then _ordered_ that same person to assist with putting away his ill-acquired items, Hoonie placed the wallet in Daniel’s hand and continued on, “The fridge was seriously super empty and I tend to snack a lot. Also, you should probably really cook more. All that take out is bad for the skin and you definitely can’t afford to take any more hits to the face.”

 

The insult didn’t even register to Daniel as he blankly watched the furry new addition to his life coolly stroll out the door, presumably to get more bags.

 

Real or not, this Hoonie person clearly planned to make this his new home. What was it he said earlier? He was here so Daniel wouldn’t be lonely anymore? How the hell was some rude, uninvited, pushy weirdo supposed to cure ANYONE’S loneliness? If anything, Daniel was never MORE surer that he made the correct choice to never have friends.

 

If this is what a friend is supposed to be, he’d rather just have an enemy!

**Author's Note:**

> I confess... I didn't actually intend to coincide this fic's completion with Easter Sunday... it just sort of worked out that way. Yay for well fitting coincidences?
> 
> Special thanks to winkparks for coming up with this prompt and allowing me to use it for the fic fest. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
